Patent Document 1 below discloses a sealed type fuel tank structure wherein the volume of a fuel tank is increased by resilient deformation of an upper wall portion of the fuel tank bulging out towards a vehicle upper side (tank outside) when the amount of fuel vapor inside the fuel tank increases due for example to a rise in temperature.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-30539